The Balance
by Its Sly Queen
Summary: El acto sexual es algo que se basa en confianza, amor y un balance que todos buscamos, pero que pocos encuentran y sin duda las personas que encuentran su balance perfecto son afortunadas


Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece todos son de J.K Rowling yo solo soy una fan que trata de crear historias nuevas con el mundo maravilloso que ella creo

Estaba recordando el motivo que la había llevado hasta ese punto, sabía que estaba molesto por el almuerzo que tuvo está tarde con Viktor Krum, pero que esperaba había aparecido en su puerta trayendo con él, la sorpresa de aniversario de Draco, cuando la invito a almorzar no le encontró ningún problema, era su forma de agradecerle el favor realizado, sin embargo no podía decirle a Draco la razón de su reunión, aún no era tiempo. Eso la llevo a esta situación sabía que había tocado una hebra sensible de Draco, el aún después de tantos años temía que ella lo abandonará y se fuera con otro, y que su ex-novio búlgaro, famoso pero sobre todo deseado por el 90% de la población femenina, la invitará a almorzar a ella, había desatado a la fiera en su interior, no es como si no fuera a disfrutar de su juego, porque demonios amaba estos juegos, era parte de su obscuro ser, amaba que alguien más tomará las riendas de su deleite y Draco era un maestro explotando ese placer, usando su cuerpo de maneras insospechadas.

Gracias a ese pequeño encuentro se encontraba aquí, a merced del hombre que amaba, esperando ver que nueva aventura les esperaba. Podía sentirlo a su alrededor, sintió su aroma directo en sus fosas nasales, tenía los ojos cubiertos, estaba atada de pies y manos a esa enorme "X" de madera, completamente expuesta ante sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos grises. Sentía la electricidad en todo su cuerpo de pura anticipación , ansiaba que la tocará, que la hiciera suya una vez más, que la poseyera llevándola al límite del placer una y otra vez.

Sólo quería que la tocará, por Morgana sentía ligeros tirones entre sus piernas, el sudor correr por su frente y sus pechos, Merlín ni siquiera la había tocado y ella ya estaba lista para él, sus pezones estaban erectos y tan sensibles que incluso el aire que circulaba en la habitación la hacían sentir ráfagas de placer.

\- ¡Amo por favor! - le suplicó.

Siento el aire moverse a mi alrededor, puedo olerlo está cerca de mí, ese olor tan masculino tan característico de él. Siento como algo firme comienza a recorrer la curva de mi cintura. ¡Una fusta! ¡Merlín! Ahora prácticamente siento como me poco a poco me voy humedeciendo más y más, creo que incluso siento los rastros de mi excitación recorrer mis muslos, de un momento a otro un pequeño golpe en uno de mis pezones con la fusta me saca de mis pensamientos, liberando un gemido.

\- No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para hablar. - Me dice mientras con la fusta lentamente recorre la curva de mi cuello, dando un pequeño golpe en mi pulso, muerdo mis labios para no gemir, tratando de seguir la orden.- Bien, así me gusta- me dice soltando un golpe en mi otro pezón y mi cuerpo se contorsionaba por el placer, ahogo un gemido y tiro de las cadenas deseando poder tocarlo.

\- Dime Hermione ¿Que necesitas? - Sin ser capaz de decir una sola palabra, sólo me remuevo tirando de las ataduras tratando de expresarle lo que necesito en esos momentos.

Continúa con sus movimientos lentos recorriendo mi cuerpo con esa fusta de cuero, lo siento recorrer mis piernas subiendo y bajando, lo siento detenerse justo en mi vientre, y de un segundo al otro *plaf * me da un golpe un poco más fuerte en el vientre, justo debajo del ombligo, siento el placer bajar con rapidez y otro gemido sale de mi boca junto con un par de incoherencias, para este punto siento mi cordura en el limbo, gracias al placer y la expectación.

\- Te hice una pregunta, preciosa, no me hagas castigarte... - Su voz suena aterciopelada, como una caricia, nuevamente está cerca puedo sentir su respiración en mi cuello. - Responde

\- A ti, te necesito a ti amo... - respondo reconociendo la orden directa.

-Esa es mi niña... - Planta un ligero beso en mi cuello y vuelve a apartarse.- ¿Cuando?

-¡Ahora! Amo por favor - le digo mientras un gemido leve sale de mis labios, al sentir una de sus manos recorrer lentamente mi brazo, arriba y abajo, como una tortura lenta y gloriosa- Amo por favor - susurró con un gemido leve.

\- Hoy nos encontramos ansiosos... pero me pregunto ¿Lo mereces?- Lo escucho decir, está cerca puedo sentirlo, tal vez a sólo unos pasos de mí, a estas alturas siento mi cuerpo temblar levemente de anticipación.

\- Se que te hice enojar amo - gimo al sentir nuevamente la fusta recorrer mis piernas - Pero Viktor sólo es un amigo na- nada más... - mi suspiros se vuelven erráticos - Amo por favor.-Lo escucho gruñir molesto

\- Preciosa... tienes que comprender que tú eres mía...- me dice con la voz aterciopelada, está molesto- ese almuerzo con el búlgaro va a costarte un castigo.- siento la fusta detenerse cerca de mí ingle, mi respiración se acelera... ya comenzaremos.

\- A- amoo - mi voz suena ente cortada, tiro nuevamente de las ataduras de mis manos, Sabiendo que ese es mi castigo... no poder tocarlo. La fusta comienza a avanzar hacia mi entrada y se detiene.

\- Mi dulce y preciosa Hermione, escúchame claramente preciosa - me dice.

Nuevamente está cerca puedo sentir el calor que emana su cuerpo cerca de mí, incluso puedo saborear su aroma, tan masculino, suspiro pesadamente, esta cerca pero no lo suficiente, comienza a mover la fusta adelante y atrás, con un lento y tortuoso vaivén en mi entrada, la respiración se me atasca en la garganta y siento que sólo con esa pequeña fricción podría explotar.

\- Tu - golpea mi entrada con la fusta levemente, un gemido fuerte sale de mi garganta, eso fue inesperado, vuelve a mover la fusta adelante y atrás - Eres- golpea nuevamente está vez un poco más fuerte y me siento al borde del abismo.- MÍA- vuelve a golpear una última vez más fuerte que la anterior, siento como todo en mi interior se contrae de placer.

-Oh amo, por favor... - le suplicó tirando de las cadenas una vez más retorciéndome en un intento por alcanzarlo.

\- Sólo dilo hermosa y podremos continuar, dímelo y tal vez te dejaré tocarme está noche. - me dice mientras continúa con sus movimientos lentos. Quería tocarlo, Merlín necesitaba tocarlo poder expresarle con roces lo que él le hacía sentir.

\- Oh sí, tuya... soy tuya amo... por favor - lo siento acercarse lentamente, puedo sentir su respiración cerca, la fusta se detiene y suspiro sacando el aire que tenía retenido en los pulmones.

\- Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar preciosa - siento sus manos recorrer mis piernas subiendo por mi cadera y se detienen en mi cintura, puedo sentir su respiración acercarse a mí, rebotando por mi piel dejando un rastro de calor que hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina, cuando siento su boca atrapar uno de mis pezones, lamiendo, mordiendo y tirando de mi sensible pezón, no puedo evitar un gemido que sale de mi boca y arqueo la espalda par a profundizar el contacto, él se detiene y escucho unas cadenas ligeras moverse cerca, siento como coloca algo en una de mis muñequeras y el vuelve a pasar la lengua por mi sensible pezón y percibo como su aliento se aleja para después sentir algo cerrarse sobre mi pezón un pequeño grito de placer y sorpresa escapa de mi boca ¡Pinzas! ¡Oh por Merlín! Procede a hacerle lo mismo a mi otro pezón, dejándolo sensible y erecto para después colocar la pinza, el placer recorre mi cuerpo de forma veloz y se concentra en mi núcleo, siento que al mínimo roce de su cuerpo con él mío podría estallar, muerdo mi labio para retener la letanía de súplicas que pugnan salir de mi boca, sólo para que el vuelva a tocarme, un gruñido sale desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, haciendo notorio mí nivel de excitación.

Lo escucho está abriendo cajones está buscando esa nueva arma de tortura para castigarme, para llevarme al límite y poner en claro su punto. El sonido vuelve, nuevamente está acercándose a mí.

\- Abre la boca preciosa necesito que lubriques esto por mí. - abro la boca obedientemente y siento que desliza algo dentro de mi boca, no es muy grande es más bien pequeño y ancho, comienzo a chuparlo, lamerlo, asegurándome de que este bien lubricado, aun no entiendo que es lo que el hará con eso, pero como siempre mi placer está en sus manos, siento una de sus manos acariciar mi vientre bajando hasta mi entrada, roza ligeramente ese punto delicado de placer mientras ahogo un gemido, ¡Por Circe! Estaba tan sensible que podría estallar sólo con sentir su mano cerca, tantea mi entrada, desliza dos dedos dentro, no puedo evitar el gemido que sale de mi boca, tiro de las ataduras de mis manos y enseguida siento el tirón de las pinzas haciendo presión sobre la carne sensible, vuelvo a gemir, el saca los dedos, remuevo el cuerpo en protesta, avanza hacia atrás y siento como masajea en círculos adelante y atrás, deslizándose con mi propio placer, usándolo como un lubricante.

\- ¡Oh Draco! ¡Amo! - gimo fuertemente mientras siento como un dedo se desliza en mi interior por atrás. - ¡Oh sí! - el placer que recorre mi cuerpo es una experiencia nueva total. Retira su dedo vuelve a mi entrada, entra y sale lentamente estableciendo un ritmo que se siente como tortura, sigo chupando y lamiendo, presumiendo donde pondrá ese artefacto.

\- ¡Oh mierda! - un grito de sorpresa mezclado con un gruñido salen de mi boca cuando el inserta dos dedos por atrás y comienza a bombear lentamente asegurándose de que mi cuerpo se adapte a esa invasión.

¡Merlín! El placer y la incomodidad que invaden mi cuerpo son totalmente nuevos, una vez que mi cuerpo supera la incomodidad, puedo sentir más fuerte el calor de mis entrañas, pidiendo, no, suplicando por más.

\- ¡Oh preciosa estas tan estrecha! - me dice mientras deja caer su boca en mi cuello, justo ahí donde está mi pulso, lo siento lamer y succionar ese punto tan erótico de mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi cuerpo arda aún más. - Dime preciosa ¿Quieres que reemplace mis dedos por mi pene? - un gruñido sale de mi garganta y vuelvo a tirar de mis ataduras.- Dime preciosa, quiero escucharte, toma el artefacto de mi boca y comienza a pasarlo por mi entrada, sin penetrar del todo, sólo manteniéndolo lubricado.

\- S-si amo, déjame sentirte dentro de mí, ¡Por favor amo! - mi voz suena entrecortada debido a las oleadas de placer que siento por diferentes puntos, pezones, cuello, trasero, es una receta algo grande, sin embargo no quería dejar de sentirse así jamás, tan deseada, alabada, porque Draco veneraba su cuerpo, haciendo todo con respeto, previendo siempre su placer y seguridad por encima de todo.

\- Tal vez te de lo que me pides, sólo si te portas bien. - Me dice con voz firme, y lo entiendo, es una orden.

\- Lo haré amo... Sólo por favor déjame sentirte... - le suplicó.

-Tranquila preciosa, recién estamos comenzando a jugar... - Oh por Morgana su voz es tan seductora, siento como todo vibra dentro de mí, porque su voz es una clara promesa de gran placer para ambos.

Su pulgar comienza a jugar con ese botón de placer e introduce un poco el artefacto sólo para sacarlo casi inmediatamente, un ligero suspiro de decepción me embarga cuando el saca sus dedos de mi trasero sólo para reemplazarlos de manera rápida por el artefacto metálico. Suelto un gemido fuerte y un pequeño grito de dolor debido al grosor, pero poco a poco va cediendo al tiempo que el placer producido por el pulgar de Draco y las vibraciones que emite el artefacto dentro de mí .

Las sensaciones, hacen que los sentidos se maximizaran, podía sentirlo todo, se sentía más sensible más abierta a su alrededor, tenía la piel de gallina, de su boca sólo podían salir incoherencias, sólo se podían distinguir palabras al aire que sonaban como un cántico al placer. Draco retira una pinza sólo para reemplazarla con su boca.

-¡Oh Merlín! - grito mientras arqueo mi espalda, a pesar de no tener la fricción del bombeo, la vibración, los movimientos circulares del pulgar de Draco y su boca alrededor de mi muy sensible pezón, me hacen arquear la espalda, puedo sentir el orgasmo comenzar a fluir desde la punta de mis pies.

Él lo sabe, sabe que estoy cerca es por ello que detiene el movimiento de su pulgar alrededor de mi clítoris, y el de su lengua en mi pezón antes de soltarlo, lo toma entre sus dientes con una ligera mordida que hace que arquee aún más la espalda, si eso es posible. Murmura unas palabras que mi mente ya no es capaz de registrar, me libera de la Cruz de madera, en la que me tenía prisionera. Toma mi mano y aún con venda en los ojos me guía por la sala hasta que mis piernas chocan con algo de piel, seguramente el sillón, me gira para estar frente a él, toma mis manos las junta y las ata nuevamente, aún no me permitirá tocarlo siento como mis manos pican y arden por poder tocarlo, una leve decepción ese instala en mi corazón, acaricia mis mejillas y me besa de manera salvaje, como marcando su territorio, se detiene y escucho como comienza deshacerse de sus pantalones y acerca sus labios a mis oído.

\- De rodillas preciosa necesito que lubriques algo más por mi antes de continuar. - Sin pensarlo dos veces me arrodilló ante él y abro la boca esperando más órdenes, ¡Oh Morgana! Si antes no estaba chorreando probablemente ahora este manchando la costosa alfombra con mi excitación. - Haz tu trabajo, ya sabes como me gusta.- me dice y siento como mi boca se seca al escuchar su voz rasposa, levanto mis manos para acomodarme y comienzo a pasar la lengua lentamente por la punta de su erección, poco a poco comienzo a introducirlo en mi boca apretando las mejillas ejerciendo un poco de presión con cada succión, escucho los resoplidos que salen de su boca, se mezclan con mis leves gemidos, él toma mi cabello y empuja mi boca contra su erección haciendo que entre completamente en mi garganta una y otra vez, hasta que disminuye el ritmo, vuelvo a marcar uno más lento lamiendo desde abajo hasta arriba, pasando lentamente mi lengua por la punta para después meterla completamente en mi boca, succionando levemente al sacarla, al bajar una vez más tomo uno de sus testículos lo introduzco en mi boca para jugar con él, siento como se tensa y gruñe, vuelve a enterrar sus manos en mi cabello mientras yo suelto un gemido, siento como esos pequeños ruidos que escapan de su boca por mis acciones, hacen un viaje directo hasta mi entrepierna dando pequeños jalones de placer, sacó uno cambiando al otro asegurándome de que ambos tengan la estimulación correcta, lo escucho gruñir más fuerte y murmurar algo que no comprendo, hago un recorrido con mi lengua lentamente cerciorándome de lamer por completo su erección, al llegar a la punta en un sólo movimiento vuelvo a introducirlo en mi boca y comienzo a bombear apretando los labios de una manera rápida marcando un ritmo frenético, al sacarla de mi boca puedo sentir su mirada, él está mirándome como si quisiera comerme, toma mis brazos y me levanta.

\- Así me gusta.- me dice mientras, vuelve a girarme para estar de frente al sillón, lo escucho apartar la ropa y pega su cuerpo al mío. ¡ Oh por todos los magos sagrados! Puedo sentir su erección, firme en mi trasero esperando entrar en el combate, gira levemente sus caderas para frotar su erección contra mí, instintivamente muevo mis caderas inclinándome un poco hacía enfrente para que el pueda acceder a mi entrada, sin embargo el no entra en mí, comienza a acariciar mi trasero levemente y ¡PLAF! Sus manos se estampan en mi trasero con fuerza, haciendo que la fricción de lo que ahora reconozco como un plug, aumente a niveles exquisitos, sus manos vuelven a recorrer mi cuerpo hasta que lo siento declinado contra mi cuerpo, empuja cabeza hacia abajo y la pega a los asientos del sillón, dejando mi trasero expuesto para él, espero a que retire el plug, pero una vez más me equivoco, sin previo aviso se hunde en mí, comenzando a marcar un ritmo lento tomando su tiempo con embestidas fuertes pero lentas, era una tortura.

\- ¡Amo! ¡P-por f-favor! - Le suplico mientras los gemidos salen de mi boca a raudales, siendo imposible detenerlos.

-¡Dime! ¿Qué quieres que te haga Hermione? - me dice hundiéndose profundamente en mi mientras que con el empuje siento como también el plug se interna más en mí, sintiendo esa doble penetración tan placentera, que creía que no aguantaría mucho más.

-¡Más rápido, p-por f-favor amo! - Le digo mientras empujó mi trasero contra su erección.

Sin una palabra más el aumenta el ritmo de manera abrupta, tomando mi cabello en un puño tirando de él hacia atrás haciendo que levante la cara, siento el placer golpearme y arañar mis entrañas es por ello, que la poca cordura que conservaba salieran corriendo, podía sentir el orgasmo cada vez más cerca, sentirlo dentro entrando y saliendo rápido y duro, poniendo en ese ritmo toda la frustración que sentía pero al mismo tiempo sentir las vibraciones y el leve impacto que tenía el bombeo de Draco en el plug. Unos momentos más tarde ya estaba arañando el sillón, gritando su nombre a todo pulmón sin poder resistirme. Siento como acaricia mis adoloridas y probablemente rojas nalgas, sólo para abrirse camino para retirar el plug, escucho como lo lanzó lejos y el lugar que ocupaba el plug es reemplazado con su gran erección bien lubricada, gracias a mi reciente orgasmo. Un fuerte gemido salió de su boca, mientras trato arañar el sillón, de ninguna manera podía comparar un insulso plug, con el miembro grueso y delicioso de Draco, desliza sus manos hacia mi cintura y comenzó a bombear primero lento tratando de que se ajustará a su tamaño y después comenzó a bombear más y más rápido, dejando nalgadas esporádicas que sólo hacían que su placer aumentará, Draco estaba cerca lo sabía, podía escuchar su respiración errática y los gruñidos que salían de su boca de una forma tan sexy que se convertían en un aliciente para su segundo orgasmo, las estocadas se volvieron duras y erráticas, un par de estocadas después Draco se derramó dentro de ella, pudo sentirlo llenándole el trasero con su semen, su respiración era rápida y tenía pequeños temblores que evidenciaban la fuerza del orgasmo, puedo sentir como lentamente sale de mí, con un susurro mis manos quedan libres, lentamente me ayuda a incorporarme, me quita la venda de los ojos y toma mis manos mientras me observa desde la distancia, observando las marcas de placer que han quedado en mi cuerpo, su mirada se oscurece una vez más y pasa la lengua por sus labios.

Avanzamos hacia la cama, nos recostamos acercándome a él, me acomodo en el hueco del brazo, dejo caer mi cabeza en su pecho mientras escucho el martilleo constante de su corazón, se ha vuelto uno de mis sonidos favoritos, después de algunos minutos rompo el cómodo silencio.

\- Eso ha sido... delicioso - Le dije mientras acariciaba con una mano su abdomen tan trabajado, dejando un pequeño beso en su pecho.

\- Lo siento si fui brusco contigo amor... - escucho un deje de arrepentimiento en su voz.

-Draco... - levanto levemente la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. - Me encantó, de verdad, ha sido realmente magnífico. - Le digo sonriendo

\- Estuviste magnífica...me vuelves loco amor... - Me dice mientras levanta su cabeza para acercarse a la mía y darme un beso corto.- aunque eso no significa que ya no esté molesto por ese tonto de Krum... - Me dice seriamente, yo sólo sonrío y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

\- Créeme amor no hay nada que Viktor me ofrezca, que sea mejor que esto que tenemos tú y yo. - Me acerco dándole un beso sus labios rápidamente.

\- Lo sé, sólo perdí el piso.- Me dice. - No sé qué haría sin ti. -Suspira y me abraza un poco más fuerte pegándome aún más a su cuerpo.

\- Cariño soy "La Señora de Draco Malfoy", soy Hermione Malfoy, no hay nada que yo cambiaría de nuestra vida juntos. - vuelvo a besarlo - absolutamente nada.

\- Yo tampoco cambiaría nada Señora Malfoy.- vuelve a besarme lentamente, siento como el fuego recorre mi piel nuevamente.- Ya jugamos ahora ven...- en un movimiento rápido me deja debajo de él. - déjame amarte.- le sonrío mientras me besa lentamente, es uno de esos besos que no te dejan dudar de la veracidad de los sentimientos que albergan los corazones, de esos besos que pueden arrancarte la vida y devolverla en un sólo segundo, amaba cuando la besaba así.

Amaba el fuego que tenían, era un fuego constante que no se apagaba jamás, 10 años juntos y sentía que el fuego de su relación era más grande que nunca, que ese fuego sólo podría crecer con él pasó de los años, amaba cada juego en donde el utilizaba el dolor para llevarla a los límites más insospechados del placer, haciéndola arder con cada nueva experiencia, y luego estaban estos momentos donde él simplemente, besaba, acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo con una delicadeza pero sobre todo amor, que hacía que su interior se estremeciera, se sentía tan hermosa, él y sólo él, podía hacerla sentir de esa manera, mientras jugaban sabía que ella era preciosa, sexy y jodidamente caliente, el veneraba su cuerpo, lo mimaba llenándolo de placer, pero después hacían el amor donde el veneraba su alma, la hacía sentir hermosa, amada como si fuera lo único que el necesitase para poder vivir.

\- Te amo.- le dije sonriendo cuando el aire se hizo necesario.

\- Eso es algo muy bueno dado que yo también te amo. - Me sonríe y vuelve a besarme, está vez un poco más apasionado, mientras sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo como si quisiera grabar en su memoria táctil cada milímetro de mi piel, levanto las manos y recorro su pecho lentamente muevo mis manos hacia arriba, acaricio su cuello, acaricio su mandíbula y avanzó hacia su nuca, hundo mis dedos en su cabello, le atraigo más hacia mí, para profundizar el beso, sus manos acariciar mi vientre lentamente, siento cosquillas de placer, puedo sentir su erección contra mí pierna, un gemido sale desde mi garganta y es atrapado por sus labios, con un lento movimiento fricciono mi pierna con su erección mientras el gruñe y muerde mi labio.

-Bruja - Me dice con su voz ronca y su mirada cargada de deseo. Yo sólo sonrío y vuelvo a besarlo frenéticamente.

Siento que mi interior vuelve a encenderse cómo un fendyfire gigante, mis entrañas se retuercen de anticipación, lo sé puedo sentirlo, una vez más estoy lista para él.

Sin más él se colocó entre sus piernas y lentamente se introdujo en mí.

\- ¡Oh Draco! - un fuerte gemido sale antes de poder detenerlo, aún estaba sensible por el juego anterior, pongo mis manos en sus hombros y el comienza a moverse comenzando con un ritmo agónico pero lento, subo mis piernas y las abrazo a su cintura para profundizar el contacto, acaricio su mandíbula, su cabello mientras me pierdo entre los pequeños gruñidos que salen de su boca, sus hermosos ojos grises, los siento hipnóticos, como si pudiera perderme en ellos por años, esos ojos que con cada mirada me roban el aliento, cada mirada que el me regala es una clara confirmación de su amor por mí, no puedo más que sonreír, tiro de su cabeza hacia abajo para unir nuestras bocas en un beso largo y apasionado.

\- Te amo Draco. - Le digo cuando nuestras bocas se separan reclamando aire.

\- Te amo Hermione.- me dice mientras une nuestras frentes sin detener el ritmo. En un impulso lo giró para quedar arriba sin perder el contacto y comienzo a marcar un ritmo más rápido, apoyo mis manos en su pecho y echo la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo como mi cabello alcanza mí trasero, las manos de Draco alcanzan mi cintura para hacer más frenéticas las estocadas, no pasa mucho tiempo para que me encuentre al borde del colapso, me agachó para besarlo lentamente mientras alcanzo el clímax, un par de estocadas más y siento como Draco se viene en mi nuevamente siento como su semen caliente llena cada espacio en mí, eso me hace vibrar. Sin perder el contacto me recuesto sobre su pecho, el me abraza y comienza a acariciar mi cabello.

-¿ Algún día te cansaras de esto? - Le pregunto mientras beso su pecho.

\- ¿ Del gran sexo o de mi sexy esposa? - Me dice con una sonrisa ladeada, muy al estilo Malfoy.

-¿Ambas? - Le respondo mientras me acomodo para poder verle la cara.

\- Jamás. - Me dice y sin ningún tipo de duda, eso hace que mi corazón se llené.- Jamás podría tener algo mejor que esto, ambos somos exitosos, somos relativamente famosos, somos evidentemente muy guapos, aunque yo sea más guapo que tú .- me dice en broma y lo golpeó levemente en el pecho y continúa.- Jamás podría haber tenido una mejor vida, después de la guerra me sentía miserable hasta que llegaste tú, con esa manía por ver lo bueno en las personas y te robaste mi corazón en el proceso, no hay nada que yo desee más que tenerte en mi vida para siempre, incluso si tengo más vidas después de esta espero poder tener la fortuna de encontrarte en cada una de ellas.

\- Oh Draco. - Lo miro y sólo puedo sentirme feliz.- tú has llenado cada hueco en mí, incluso llenaste huecos que yo no sabía que tenía, jamás pensé que podría enamorarme del hurón albino y presuntuoso príncipe de las serpientes. - Me río al ver como frunce el ceño levemente para después sonreír y planto un pequeño beso en su barbilla.- no imaginaria mi vida sin ti, porque cada día es algo nuevo y especial.

-Especialmente el sexo, es simplemente glorioso.- me interrumpe.

\- Si especialmente el sexo. - ruedo los ojos y sonrío- cada nueva experiencia a tu lado es maravillosa, te amo Draco Malfoy.- lentamente comienzo a bajarme de su cuerpo, para poder descansar a su lado, fue una noche movida, deliciosa, pero muy movida, vuelvo a recostarme a su lado apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho y dejo que el silencio, traiga el sueño hasta nosotros, lentamente comienzo a cerrar los ojos y lo escucho murmurar.

-Nuestra vida es maravillosa, te amo Hermione Malfoy.- deposita un beso en mi frente antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

"Sólo existirá una persona en esta vida que te haga sentir amada y sensual, explorando tu cuerpo con caricias y también lo hará mientras te ata a la cama disfrutando de tú cuerpo, porque el balance entre " Hacer el amor" y tener "Sexo salvaje" es muy delgada y cuando se borra, puedes encontrar un mundo de experiencias placenteras por explorar.

El acto sexual es un lenguaje universal. No importa de dónde vengas, el color de tú piel o el idioma que hables, todos disfrutamos del sexo, pero aquellos que se deciden a explorar están destinados a disfrutar más.

Amplíen sus horizontes no se queden estancados en la rutina, siempre hay una forma por más sutil que sea de cambiar y renovar el deseo. No se preocupen por el que dirán sólo experimenten y vivan pero sobre todo disfruten."

.

.

.

Todo este fic es por y para mis Toxics espero que lo disfruten amores las amo intensamente

Sobre todo para My Peaches que se que la revisión de este fic, le ha dado dolores de cabeza!

Déjenme saber que tal les pareció chicas besos, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo

Espero sus Reviews


End file.
